


To Be the Princess (In His Fairy Tale)

by burnomars (orphan_account)



Category: Matthew Balam
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's not the matty b you're thinking about, really vague sex scene, shame? what shame?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/burnomars
Summary: Matthew still doesn't like superhero movies, but Mark's shirtless Hulk scene always gets him going."The older man crooked a finger at Matthew, the universal sign for ‘come here’ expressing all of the sexual tension that had suddenly appeared between the two of them."





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from royal wedding song by mattyB
> 
> shame? embarrassment? dignity? What's that?

The first time Matthew took a drag from the blunt he let out a cough, glaring slightly at the older man sitting in front of him with amusement dancing in his eyes.  
The seventh time he did, he let out a content sigh, letting his hands rest in Mark’s hair as his lover read through another dumb superhero movie script, with his head in Matthew’s lap. Matthew really didn’t get the appeal. The movies had no substance and barely any plot. It was just another capitalist scheme that churned movies out annually to take people’s money.  


Although, he had to admit: the shirtless Hulk scene did some things to Matthew.  


Mark’s quiet groan made Matthew look down, curious as to what had caused the reaction before he realized that his hands had curled around Mark’s hair. Mark raised an eyebrow, a lazy smirk stretching over his lips.  


“Hulk scene again?” He asked, sitting up slightly and throwing the Avenger 12 script to the side. Matthew shrugged slightly as he watched with half-lidded eyes as Mark removed his shirt, revealing his hairy chest.  


The older man crooked a finger at Matthew, the universal sign for ‘come here’ expressing all of the sexual tension that had suddenly appeared between the two of them.  
Matthew settled a hand on Mark’s hip and used the other one to tip his head down, slotting their lips together. They made quick work of their clothes, until Mark was hovering over Matthew, pressing soft tender kisses to the sensitive skin of Matthew’s neck.The sunset made the Matthew’s skin glow under Mark’s loving hands as they ran over Matthew’s body. Matthew looked down as Mark’s lips trailed lower, and lower, and lower, until….woah yeah….  


It wasn’t long before both men’s groans and moans filled the semi-empty room. The couch groaned slightly under their bodies as Matthew let out a low, “Oh, Mark,” and their bodies stilled. Mark panted slightly against Matthew’s cheek before pressing a soft kiss on the stubbly skin and pulling back, smiling down at the other man.

They were both flushed, eyes bright with pleasure and love. Matthew leaned up to kiss Mark lovingly before his eye caught a flash of movement at the far end of the room.  


“What the fuck?” He muttered, making Mark’s smile turn into a confused frown. He made a questioning noise before following Matthew’s gaze behind himself and finding a---  


“What the fuck?” Mark repeated as a huge fucking aardvark sat on their kitchen counter, the thing’s hands held patiently in their lap, as if it were merely enjoying a good show.  


Mark climbed off of Matthew quickly, pulling his boxers on while Matthew pulled a throw pillow in front of himself quickly.  
“What the fuck!? What do you think you’re doing!?” Mark asked, stalking over to the thing with barely controlled rage. “Who the fuck are you!?”  


Matthew watched the scene with parts amusement and parts bewilderment, before the muscles in Mark’s back caught his interest and he bit his lip slightly. He must have zoned out because before he knew it Mark had the thing in a headlock, trying to wrestle off its head.  


“Wha--hey!” Matthew exclaimed, jumping off of the couch as both Mark and the aardvark flew back towards opposite sides of the room.  


The head fell in between them.  


Mark and Matthew both turned their head slowly, their eyes widening in confusion and surprise as light brown eyes blinked at them, and soft pink lips stretched in an embarrassed smile  


“Emma fucking Watson!”  


“Emma fucking Watson?”

**Author's Note:**

> [screams into the void]


End file.
